Tornheart's Revenge
by Spottedleafalways11
Summary: Torntail was the best tunneler, but he started to go down a dark tunnel, of need for revenge. First on Whispfur, who rejected him. On Fogstar, who killed his brother. And that was when he found the one cat that he needed to destroy. The one cat that he would always hate for the rest of his life. But how do you get revenge on someone that's dead?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Just Going To Do WindClan.**

**WindClan**

**Leader-Lakestar**

**Medicine cat-Featherfur**

**Deputy-Thornpelt**

**Warriors**

**Sharpeye**

**Eagleclaw**

**Crackfur**

**apprentice-Leappaw**

**Swiftpelt**

**Firenight**

**Snowwing**

**Cloudpelt**

**TallStripe**

**Spottedpelt**

**apprentice-Streakpaw**

**Apprentices**

**Streakpaw**

**Leappaw**

**Queens**

**Nightwind**

**Kits-Tornkit, Sandkit**

**Petalleaf**

**Kits-Mudkit, Whispkit**


	2. Prologue

ok doing this on a phone again so it's gonna be difficult btw I apologize for any typos or anything wrong like saying hi not him or something. Please tell me what you think about it.

Prologue

Featherfur, the medicine cat of windclan, was settling down for the night in her den when the former leader, sparkstar, came to her. "Beware a hungry warrior with a torn heart!" He said. " Wait!" She called out frantically," I don't understand!" Sparkstar turned and looked at her, then ran off and Featherfur woke up in her den. She knew that the "hungry warrior with a torn heart" was not already a warrior or apprentice, and there were no kits or queens expecting in the nursery this harsh leaf-bare. Featherfur ran to Lakestar's den and woke her. " What is it?" She asked the medicine cat. "I have received what I believe was, a warning from Sparkstar. Featherfur explained. " What did she say?" Lakestar asked, sitting up. " She said Beware The Hungry Cat With A Torn Heart." Featherfur said." I know it's not any warrior or apprentice right now, and no cat is expecting kits" She further explained. "Ok, thank you for telling me. You may go now." Lakestar replied.

7 moons later 4 kits were born into Windclan, one named Tornkit, another named Whispkit.

**did you guys like it? It was really hard cause this stupid phones been actin up. It will turn real words into other things. Just tried to turn words into worlds and then intros. Please give me some feedback of what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time to face the evil spellcheck again! **

Tornkit was outside playing with his littermate Sandkit. Tornkit was dark grey and had a more muscular build than his older brother Sandkit. Sandkit was skinny and the color of the heather on the Windclan moors with yellow eyes. There was no doubt that Sandkit would get to be a moor runner, he was already shockingly fast for a 4 moon old kit. Tornkit was going to be a tunneler, he didnt care for running around and chasing rabbits. While they were having a tunneling contest( Tornkit was winning by a mile) Petalleaf's two kits came out. Whispkit was a very pretty silver kit with soft green eyes, and her brother Mudkit had brown eyes and brown fur, but both if them were to be moor runners in 3 moons. Tornkit had always liked his younger denmate and would stop whatever he was doing to play with her, until Nightwind called him inside.

"Sandkit wake up wake up its our apprentice ceremony today!" Tornkit was jumping on his brother, overwhelmed with excitement. He was going to be an apprentice. That was when he heard Lakestar calling a clan meeting and Nightwind startEd grooming her two kits like crazy, until she was finally satisfied. "today, two kits will become apprentices" Lakespirit announced. "Tornkit, please step forward" trembling with excitement and fear, Tornkit walked up to his leader. "Tornkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Tornpaw. Firenight will be your mentor." Tornpaw was overly excited as he went to touch noses with his new mentor. Firenight was one if THE best tunnelers in the whole clan. Tornpaw watched his brother be apprentices to swiftpelt. Finally, he could start training!

Later that night after the ceremony Featherfur was in her den when Sparkstar came to her again" prepare yourself, the hungry one is already going down a dark tunnel." The former leader said. This time, Featherfur knew that Sparkstar meant Tornpaw, he was a tunneler and had just started his training, to her the message was quite clear. And Featherfur knew who would break his heart, and that was Whispkit. She prayed things wouldn't be to bad.

**Finally a normal chapter! So do you all like my story so far? Ok time to go eat breakfast now :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok let's do this. Time to do Tornhearts revenge ch 3 yay. Ok seriously though it kills me when I don't get reviews I seriously wanna know what you think. Also if you have an ideas for in this story or joystars visions I wanna hear them and don't worry I'll give you full credit for any ideas I end up** **using. Ok so I was looking at my other chapters and they seemed short so I'll do longer chapters now or try, because some chapters are meant to be short. **

Tornpaw was deep underground, following his mentor Firenight, Crackfur, and Leappaw. The four of them were working on a tunnel to go past the territories in case they needed to escape. It was already just outside their border markings, and it started a few feet outside the WindClan camp. Tornpaw had been an apprentice for two moons now and he was loving it. He had even gotten a new beat friend, Crackfur's apprentice Leappaw. As they were tunneling, Firenight hit solid rock and was yowling in pain. "Firenight!" Tornpaw mewed, terrified for his mentor. "Leappaw, your the fastest. Go get Featherfur and bring her here." Crackfur ordered. Leappaw nodded and Tornpaw watched him run off. "I can't walk" Firenight said. Tornpaw saw that his paw was twisted. He went over to where Firenight had gotten hurt, and found a rock in the way. "What do we do about this?" Tornpaw asked. He didnt know how they could possible finish the tunnel." We'll just have to turn the tunnel to the right." Crackfur responded. After a little while, Leafpaw came back with Featherfur and two more tunnelers, Sharpeye and Eagleclaw, two of the strongest in the Clan. Featherfur explained that they would have to carry Firenight back because he had twisted, maybe broken his paw.

When they finally got back to camp, Tornpaw saw Sandpaw over by Swiftpelt. "Hey Sandpaw!" He called out. Sandpaw turned and walked over to him."Hey Tornpaw, what's up with Firenight?" Sandpaw asked" oh we were tunneling and he jammed his paw into a rock." Tornpaw explained. That was when he heard Lakestar calling a Clan meeting. "Firenight has been injured and he has a now mentorless apprentice, Talonpaw!" She announced. "Sharpeye, you shall temporarily mentor Talonpaw, until Firenight is better." She finished. Talonpaw couldn't believe it, Sharpeye was his father! "Are we going to continue working on the tunnel?" Talonpaw asked Sharpeye."No, we're going to do some battle training." Sharpeye responded. "Oh, OK." Talonpaw was actually very excited, he just didn't quite show it.

When they got to the battle training area, Sandpaw and Swiftpelt were there, along with Mudpaw and his mentor, CloudPelt, and Whisppaw with her mentor SnowWing. "OK."said Sharpeye "Talonpaw and Whisppaw are one team, while Sandpaw and Mudpaw are another." "Your trying to win a battle. Whichever team surrenders first loses." He explained. Talonpaw was excited that he and Whisppaw were on the same team. "Ready, set, go!" Snowwing mewed. Talonpaw, claws sheathed, launched himself at Mudpaw. Mudpaw dodged, and Talonpaw landed on the ground. He heard Mudpaw laughing along with Sandpaw, and saw Whisppaw trying to keep a straight face. If there was one thing Talonpaw hated, it was being laughed at. He got up with a new fire in his eyes and jumped on top of Mudpaw, pinning him down.


	5. Chapter 5

Tornpaw could feel Mudpaw squirming around beneath him, Mudpaw was nowhere near as strong as the tunneling apprentice. "Tornpaw stop stop stop please please stop Tornpaw please please!" Whispaw was begging for him to let her brother go, but Tornpaw would not be humiliated like this. Finally Sharpeye pried him off Mudpaw, who was gasping for breath. Then Sharpeye turned on his apprentice. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU WEREN'T TRYING TO KILL HIM!" "Sorry." Tornpaw muttered. "Sorry ain't enough. I'm taking you to see Lakestar." Sharpeye grabbed Tornpaw by the scruff and carried him all the way to camp, as Tornpaw squirmed around like a naughty little kit. When they got to camp, Sharpeye marched Tornpaw straight into Lakestar's den, where she appeared to be talking to Featherfur. "What is it Sharpeye?" asked Lakestar. "We were training when he held Mudpaw down until that apprentice almost died!" Sharpeye said angrily. "Thank you Sharpeye. I will deal with this, you can go now." she dismissed him. Tornpaw had seen Lakestar and Featherfur exchange a worried glance. They always seemed to be watching him suspiciously. _What, it's not like I'm trying to destroy all the clans._ He though angrily. "Tornpaw, why where you choking Mudpaw?" Lakestar asked. "Because they were all laughing at me, and I was showing him what happens to snotty apprentices that laugh at their older denmates." He replied angrily. He didn't even both to say it was an accident or anything, because if he had been thinking he would have been smart enough to do just that. But he was practically drowning in anger, resentment, and self pity. "Well you had no right to do that. You will be punished by having your final assessment delayed by a moon." Lakestar said. Tornpaw's final assessment wouldn't be for two more moons anyway, but he knew that this meant his brother would become a warrior before him. "So now I'm not going to be a warrior with my brother?" he asked angrily. "Sandpaw could always fail." Lakestar said, remembering that she was talking to a cat with a bad prophecy about him. "Oh _puh-lease_." He said"Since when does any cat ever fail their final assessment?" He did have a good point, if it was your final assessment unless you didn't even try, you were goign to be a warrior within a day. Lakestar did not reply, and Featherfur had to run out to go and treat Mudpaw. "You can go now Tornpaw." she said sternly. Tornpaw marched out of his leader's den and ran out of the camp, down into one of his own secret tunnels covered by a bush. He ran down the cramped tunnel and into the large area he'd made himself. There was a large, comfy nest covered in feathers, the softest grass, and anything else comfortable he could find. He even had a couple of rabbits(there was another tunnel leading up to by a really good hunting spot). Nobody knew about this place of course, because it was his. It was where he went to escape the clan. He gulped down a rabbit and lay in his nest. The area in all was bigger than the apprentices den so he could stretch his legs. He finally fell asleep, thinking nothing but angry, bitter thoughts about that day and the rest of the Clan. How he hated them all. How he would always want revenge for this one day.

3 moons later is was finally Tornpaw's warrior ceremony. Lakespirit was announces his name, it was to be Torntail. _Yeah because I totally wasn't expecting _THAT _name. _He though bitterly. When he went to sat vigil, the only thing he could think of was how he should've been a made a warrior with Sandgorse a moon ago. Even Whispfur and Mudstreak were warriors now, since 3 sunrises ago.

The next day, Torntail finally decided to ask Whispfur to be his mate.


	6. Chapter 6

Before he knew what he was doing, Torntail went to ask Whispfur to be his mate, because he loved her. Instead of replying she laid a dead rose at his feet. "You almost killed my brother." was all she said. Torntail watched as she went over to Sandgorse and asked if he would be her mate, and he said yes. Torntail ran into Lakestar's den and said "I want a new name. Tornheart." LakeStar knew what this meant, the prophecy had begun, Torntail was already seeking his revenge. Though she did not want to, she changed his name to Tornheart.

Later that night in the warriors den, Tornheart couldn't sleep, he was wide awake with his need for revenge. He was not going to kill Whispfur, it'd be to fast even if she suffered for days. Then he remembered how mad ThunderClan was right now because RiverClan had been trespassing during leaf-bare, and now ThunderClan took any trespassers prisoner. He decided he would go spy on them, for LeafShadow was being held in their camp at this very moment.

Tornheart had finally done it. He had built the tunnel to spy on ThunderClan. He found out that LeafShadow was held in a hole in the ground, given only anything extra. She was where cats went to if they were mad at lack of prey, they would bite her and scratch her and beat her up, while the medicine cat would never help her. It was perfect, for he knew the way they were treating LeafShadow was everything WhispFur would hate.

"Whispfur, I want you to come and see this tunnel I made" TornHeart was telling her the next day. "uh, sure" she replied. So TornHeart led her down the long, dark tunnel that lead to the territory of ThunderClan. "Follow me" he said when they got up. he led her straight to where he smelled a patrol, then "accidentially" shoved her into the area where 4 cats where. He watched from the safety of the shadows as the cat that had broken him was led away, a prisoner now. When her eyes met his, all she could see was fury and anger. Suddenly, WhispFur knew why TornHeart had done this. She had broken him. She was the cause of his Torn Heart.

**Tornheart finally got some revenge, and we're finally into the main part of the story! Tell me what else do you think TornHeart should do to make WhispFur miserable? How do you think she will be rescued? Should TornHeart be punished? Is it WhispFur's fault? Who should we blame, WhispFur or Tornheart?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews! On Tornheart's Revenge we have Catqstar and Mapleshade Returns! And I'm so excited that I have 100 views in only two days! And thank you, Mapleshadow Returns, for the idea of TornHeart falling in love with another cat. :)**

Tornheart watched as WhispFur was taken away. He had seen the understanding in her eyes, the way she was pleading and begging. He turned around an ran back through the tunnel, over the moor, into the camp, into LakeStar's den. "What is it TornHeart?" LakeStar asked him as soon as he got there. "It's WhispFur! She has been captured by ThunderClan! She was helping me with a tunnel when we realized it had gone to far, and a couple of warriors grabbed her and they have taken her to their camp!" TornHeart made it sound like it was a really terrible thing, even though he was the cause. But LakeStar had been watching when WhispFur had rejected TornHeart, and she knew that he had done this on purpose. She should punish him, but she had no evidence, and knew that it would only make him angrier. Besides, their first priority should be getting WhispFur back anyways. "Thank you for telling me this TornHeart. I will talk with FeatherFur and ThornPelt, and we will decide what to do." TornHeart dipped his head and walked out of her den. He told SandGorse, who told MudStreak, who told SharpEye, who told EagleClaw, who told CrackFur, who told LeapPelt, and pretty soon the whole camp knew what had happened. TornHeart couldn't sleep that night because MudStreak was to angry at him for letting his sister get hurt.

Meanwhile, in ThunderClan

BrambleThorn and NutPelt brought the WindClan cat WhispFur straight to their leader, MouseStar. MouseStar was in his den with the deputy, RippleClaw, and medicine cat, MintHeart. "What's this?" MouseStar asked. "We found her trespassing on out territory while on patrol. It's WhispFur, the new WindClan warrior." BrambleThorn explained. "Ah yes, new warriors always think they can go an be brave don't they. Dig her another hole by LeafShadow, treat her the same way, so no mercy, don't help her, but first, injure her paw." MouseStar instructed, "I will make the announcement to the rest of the clan." The two cats nodded and went to get all the apprentices to dig a hole, while NutPelt jammed WhispFur's paw up against a rock so she couldn't walk and had no hope of escaping. MintHeart, the medicine cat, hated how her clan would do this, but she couldn't do anything about it, not even sneak WhispFur a poppy seed, because any prisoners were on constant guard, and if she got caught she'd be killed. WhispFur was then thrown into the hole in the ground in the middle of the camp. She was lying down, gasping in pain, when a gap appeared on the "wall". It was LeafShadow from RiverClan! "Hey," whispered LeafShadow "You too?" she asked. WhispFur nodded. "I bet you're wondering what it's like. Well, you only get food if there's any leftover and it's usually rotten. When there's no prey, cats will take it out on you, bite you shove you scratch you, that sort of thing. It's pretty miserable, they make you hunt for them so it's not like you don't have to do anything." LeafShadow explained. WhispFur nodded.

Back to TornHeart

It was 3 moons later, and WindClan still couldn't rescue WhispFur. TornHeart was loving every second of it. He knew how miserable WhispFur was, he'd been spying on her. She was all bruised and scratched, because now that it was leaf-bare there was next to no prey. TornHeart's only problem was he had always wanted kits. WhispFur's kits. But she had already rejected him, and that could never happen. TornHeart was sitting down on his favorite looking rock(the same one TallStar liked) when SnowWing came up to him. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. "Oh nothing." he replied. "Just thinking about...stuff." "What kind of stuff?" "Well, mostly about WhispFur" he admitted. "Hey, I miss her too. I was her mentor you know." SnowWing said. TornHeart had almost forgotten about that. "I wonder what it's like in ThunderClan right now" he said, even though he knew EXACTLY what was going on. "I do too, but we'll get her back, I promise" said SnowWing gently. SnowWing was almost a medicine cat, for she was very sensitive to other cats feelings and very comforting. TornHeart had just realized how pretty she was, a pure white with shining green eyes. But he loved WhispFur, not SnowWing. SnowWing knew that TornHeart had loved WhispFur, and she also knew that he had anger issues. She would never do anything to make him angry, and she was trying to comfort him about WhispFur. She, of course, didn't know that he had taken WhispFur to ThunderClan and had been spying there. "C'mon, let's eat together" she said gently. "Alright" grumbled TornHeart. He took one last look across the moor, and saw ShadowClan cats headed straight for their camp, a LOT of ShadowClan cats. SnowWing ran into the camp and warned all the cats that ShadowClan was attacking, and then they came. Everywhere there was blood, fur, screeching and yowling. TornHeart looked around, and saw SandGorse trapped under a ShadowClan warrior. TornHeart tried to help him but it was too late. He watched his brother die right in front of him. TornHeart turned around and took a good look at the ShadowClan warrior. He was silverish with dark grey spots and black stripes, and he was the deputy, FogPelt. TornHeart would forever remember him as the cat that killed his brother. He swore, right there and then, that he would have his revenge.

** MUAHAHAHAHA! I finally killed TornHeart's littermate! I can finally cross that of the list of things that I've been planning on happening since I started this story. Sorry if you didn't want SandGorse to die anyone, but I gotta get TornHeart even angrier, and at a cat in a different clan. I was really planning to kill poor SandGorse all along though. What did you guys think of this chapter? Was it a little too obvious that TornHeart's probably gonna mate with SnowWing? Did anyone realize that WhispFur turned TornHeart down for SandGorse? Do you think TornHeart still has a chance with her, or should he stick with SnowWing? Well, maybe...*Evil Grin* And Check out Love and Loss, I can't upload the next chapter on that on until I get some opinions, and right now I only have one (thanks Catqstar)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright I'll put up the new chapter now. Remember, Sandgorse just died and ShadowClan was attacking. **

Tornheart leaped onto Fogpelt and clawed his ear. Fogpelt shoved the smaller warrior off him and bit down on tornheart's ear then tore some of it off. Yowling in pain, Tornheart leaped onto Fogpelt and shoved him down, then he slid underneath him and clawed his belly like crazy. Tornheart was just about to scratch his eyes when ShadowClan retreated. Right before Fogpelt ran off, Tornheart said to him "You have murdered my brother. You will pay dearly".

Featherfur could see Tornheart drenched in blood from his ear, but she was unsure is she should help him or not. He had, after all, tortured Whispfur by giving her up to ThunderClan, but she knew that it was her job to help ALL her clanmates, so she put cobwebs on his ear and gave him some poppy seed for the pain.

Two days later Tornheart found himself sitting next to Snowwing again. She was looking out across the moor and watching the patrol come back, while Tornheart was trying to figure out what to do, when Fogpelt came. "Our leader is dead all thanks to Sandgorse. Hope your happy, Tornheart." he said bitterly. "Actually, I'm very happy that you have had to face a death, I only wish it would've been yours!" Tornheart started to rise and unsheathe his claws. "Stop it both of you!" said a new voice. It was Spottedpelt, (who looked exactly liked Spottedleaf). "Has nobody realized how many problems our clans have been having? RiverClan has been stealing from all territories, ThunderClan takes cats on their territory prisoner even if they have a perfectly good reason to be there, and now WindClan and ShadowClan are starting a war! We need to stop this nonsense and for once all go to the gathering! We haven't had one in moons so we haven't had a chance to talk, because any cat on another's territory is a trespasser, and the medicine cats haven't even been going to the moonstone! This has gotten out of control. Fogpelt, Tornheart, you are both even, can't you see? Both of you has lost someone, there is no need to kill one another!" She said, filled with confidence and strength. "What are you, a medicine cat!?" Fogpelt growled, "No, she's right" said Snowwing "We have fought to much, we have taken it to far, I bet StarClan is not happy with us and that is why the weather has been terrible and prey has been nowhere to be found. We must carry this message to all the clans. Spottedpelt can tell Lakestar, Fogpelt can tell his clan, and someone will go to RiverClan and ThunderClan." She suggested. "Go into ThunderClan territory and say WE MUST MAKE PEACE NOW BECAUSE WE'RE RIGHT AND YOUR WRONG! Are you INSANE?" Tornheart asked, "Well, maybe you could dig us a tunnel straight into Mousestar's den!" Spottedpelt retorted. At first, Tornheart thought she was just being sarcastic, but then he realized she was serious. "Fine, I will!" he said.

A few sunrises later and the tunnel was finished, they just needed to open it up. Lakestar, Tornheart, Featherfur, Spottedpelt, and Tallstripe all went through the tunnel. Spottedpelt, who was half tunneler half moor-runner, opened up the tunnel into Mousestar's den where the leader was by himself. "Mousestar, I need to speak with you" Lakestar said. "The clans have gone to far, especially ThudnerClan. You take cats prisoner for no reason you kill any cat that stands up for themselves you reject the warrior code you-" Tornheart suddenly realized what Mousestar did, who he was, that he would take a medicine cat prisoner if it came to it, and Tornheart leaped onto the ThunderClan warrior. Every cat in both clans was suddenly there, and Tornheart was ripping Mousestar's throat. He bit down on his neck and broke his paw then threw him in the hole Leafshadow and Whispfur lived him, as he dragged the two she-cats out. Mousestar was ThunderClan's new prisoner.

When they got back to camp, Whispfur asked Tornheart if she could talk to him. "Tornheart, you have saved all the clans. If you still want me to, I will be your mate" she said. Tornheart stopped to think. "My answer is...

**Hmmm I think I kinda did a lot in this chapter. But tell me who you all think Tornheart should choose, these are his options,**

**1:Whispfur**

**2:Snowwing**

**3:Spottedpelt**

** In a few days I will update the new chapter. NOTE:THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY! TORNHEART STILL NEEDS REVENGE ON FOGPELT(NOT FOGSTAR) AND, WELL I SHOULD'NT TELL YOU GUYS YET! BUT THERE IS STILL MORE NOT JUST A CHAPTER OF HE HAS KITS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**FINALLY! It has been more than a few days! I was trying to decide who he should choose and what I should do now. Well, here goes!**

"WAIT" Spottedpelt interrupted. Tornheart and Whispfur both turned to look at her.

"Tornheart, I will accept you as my mate if you wish" she said. Tornheart was about to reply when out came Snowwing.

"So would I". Tornheart looked at the three she-cats, then started to speak.

"I choose you, Spottedpelt." He said. The tortoiseshell she-cat was delighted. She had never really known Tornheart, but she had been watching him. She had seen everything done to him, and she would not judge him like other cats. Whispfur was at first disappointed, but she understood. They were now even, since she had already turned him down. Snowwing was much more pained than Whispfur though. She had always loved Tornheart, and had been holding on to a thin hope that he would someday choose her. At first, it had gone away when she realized he liked Whispfur, but when she turned him down Snowwing saw her opportunity. When he was looking around, she had hoped his eyes would land on her, but they didn't. Snowwing simply nodded, faked a smile, and walked away. Once out of the camp, she ran faster than she ever had before. She had loved Tornheart. She wanted the mother of his kits to be her, not Spottedpelt. But Spottedpelt was a good cat. She would be good with him.

Tornheart and Spottedpelt were out on the moor a few days later when a ThunderClan cat walked up to them.

"I was told to tell you, there will be a gathering this next full moon no matter what" instantly the cat ran away. Spottedpelt and Tornheart looked at each other.

"Why tell us? Why not Lakestar?" Tornheart asked.

"Probably saw us and didn't want to go into the camp, so he must've figured we could deliver the message" Spottedpelt said. It did make a lot of sense.

"We should probably go tell Lakestar then" Tornheart reasoned. The tortoiseshell nodded, and the two cats raced back to camp to deliver the news to their leader.

"Oh, that's good. We haven't had a gathering in far to long, and we really do all need a chance to talk". They started to leave, when Lakestar announced she wanted Tornheart to stay.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I know about what happened with Whispfur. And I figured I could warn you not to get into a fight with Fogstar. He has nine lives now, and he is much more dangerous. Besides, you really shouldn't be started conflicts with another Clan's leader. Its just not a good idea." she replied. Tornheart nodded, and walked out to join his new mate. The next night was the full moon, and they would both be going to the gathering. Tornheart finally decided to ask Spottedpelt a question he couldn't hold back.

"I was wondering if you ever wanted to have kits?" he said nervously. Spotted pelt laughed.

"Of course I do! Its always been my dream to have my own kits. And there is no tom I'd rather have them with than you." Tornheart sighed, relieved. "We should probably go to our nests now. Its getting late, and I'm exhausted" she continued. Tornheart yawned in response. Curled up in his nest, Tornheart thought about how things were finally turning around. He was starting to feel less like Tornheart, and more like Torntail. Yet how did Lakestar know what happened with Whispfur? And he still needed revenge on Fogstar, leader or not...

**Is that long enough? Some chapters have been super short and I feel bad :( Anyways yeah I finally finished it! OK so who has any ideas for what should happen during the gathering? A fight? A new truce? A death? I'm open to any suggestions! Btw I chose Spottedpelt because Tornheart seemed to know her the least. I already knew I would probably not choose Whispfur unless that's what you guys really insisted on. I also figured it could be fun to do a little part about Snowwing's heartbreak since she probably won't be to important anymore, unless you guys want her to be? REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! I'll start trying to update more frequently now. **

Tornheart followed Lakestar to Fourtrees, Spottedpelt at his side.

"I wonder what will happen at the gathering" he mused.

"I hope nothing bad. It will be interesting to see how ThunderClan is doing though. And its been forever since we've heard anything about RiverClan" she replied. Tornheart realized he completely agreed with her. As they got to Fourtrees, Tornheart realized WindClan was last. He and Spottedpelt chose a spot with a few other WindClan warriors and the gathering began.

"Mousestar has been killed and I am now leader, Ripplestar, but ThunderClan still thrives!" Ripplestar announced. Spottedpelt leaned into Tornheart

"I thought Mousestar was only severely injured, not killed" she said

"He wasn't, must've died in that hole" he replied. Ripplestar apparently had nothing left to say so he sat back down, and Fogstar stepped up.

"Our leader has been murdered in battle, by the WindClan warrior Sandgorse!" Fogstar announced harshly. "Sandgorse viciously held him down and ripped him apart and showed no mercy!" All WindClan cats began to argue, and Lakestar stepped forward.

"Fogstar, you know that is not true! Besides, Sandgorse died in that battle to. And it was ShadowClan that first attacked, so you really can't get angry at us for doing nothing but defending ourselves!" Her words were filled with anger and resentment, and Tornheart understood that she wanted to claw Fogstar's ears off right there and then.

"Sandgorse deserved to die! Like all of WindClan, he was a cowardly worthless frog-brain!" Fogstar yowled in response. Tornheart couldn't help himself. He leapt up onto the highrock until he stood nose to nose with the ShadowClan leader.

"NOBODY CALLS MY BROTHER OR MY CLAN A COWARDLY OR WORTHLESS!" He screeched. Every cat in every Clan watched as Tornheart leaped onto Fogstar and started fighting. Many cats tried to break them apart, but both of them were driven by such a need for revenge it was worthless. Tornheart felt his claws slice Fogstar in the stomach and a feeling of satisfaction started to creep in. He attacked more and more, each time harder and harder. Fogstar switched to defense, and tried in vain to block the warriors blows. But it was to difficult, and he went limp. Tornheart watched, rather satisfied with himself, as the leader lost a life. But then he looked around and saw the mess he'd made. He'd attacked a leader halfway through a gathering, and if Fogstar didn't have nine lives he wouldn't killed him. Eventually he met Lakestar's gaze. She had told him, specifically, not to get into a fight. But she looked more exhausted and worried than angry. As Tornheart tore his eyes away from his leader, Fogstar stood up, angrier than ever. Knowing this was a fight he could never win, Tornheart leaped off the rock and started to back away. Eventually he broke into a run and headed back to camp. Eventually the rest of WindClan caught up with him, and when Spottedpelt tried to talk to him he kept shaking his head. Finally, back at camp, Lakestar cornered the poor warrior, and asked to see him in her den.

**YEAH TORNHEART JUST TRIED TO KILL A LEADER AT A GATHERING! ;) Awesome right? Sorry it wasn't a super long chapter but I'm in a hurry to get going. **


End file.
